


恋情毁灭

by Dalasy_Van



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, Cock Slut, Dirty Talk, Other, Sex with Sentient Animals, Sexual Abuse
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22705228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalasy_Van/pseuds/Dalasy_Van
Summary: 总的来说，是大奶黑皮碧池男精把他的小情敌抓去和马配种，最后自己还用屁股强奸了人家的心上人，这样一个故事。内含人渣碧池、暴力、强制、与马性交等可能引起不适的情节。是新的oc，希望大家喜欢。
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	恋情毁灭

“几天不见你已经变成好孩子了啊。”埃温德蹲下来看着那名趴在翻白眼地上抽搐的精灵族，虽然脸上笑着，可梅红色的眼瞳里全是冷酷的意味，“真是的，整个房间里都是你发情的味道，害得我也湿了……”

精灵用惊恐和厌恶的神情看着面前这位体型健壮的同族，无论的身体上遍布的伤痕还是黝黑的皮肤都显示出这个精灵族狂野不羁的气质，但精灵更明白这个男人是个彻头彻尾的败类和变态。他这个时候已经没有反抗埃温德的力气，他因为药物身体无止境的高潮，现在屁股里还插着马的肉棒。这个马厩里都是受过训练的马匹，他自从被埃温德抓住以后就被迫在这里和那些马配种。他的肚子已经快到极限了，他想避开埃温德企图抬起他下巴的手，结果被对方一脚踩在脑袋上。精灵整个脸埋进了肮脏的地里，差点吐了出来，而他也因为这个，从后穴里喷出了大量马匹灌进去的精液。

“真难看啊。”埃温德刻意用脚在精灵的脑袋上反复碾着，“明明放弃自尊你会轻松一点的。”

精灵努力抬起脸愤恨的瞪了他一眼，埃温德挪开了脚，“还这么有精神的话不如好好帮马匹清理一下阴茎，上面可都挂着你这个肮脏荡妇的淫水呢。”埃温德用嘲笑的眼神看着他，“毕竟这些马现在可是你的主人啊，你这个家畜都不如的下贱玩意。”

精灵屈辱的爬向马匹的胯下，去舔舐那根巨大的阴茎。若是反抗埃温德，一定会招致更可怕的惩罚，这段时间的折磨已经让他明白了这一点。

“哈……”看着为马口交的精灵，埃温德性兴奋了起来。他撩开上衣长长的下摆，底下没有穿裤子，腿上倒是穿着过膝的网袜，他似乎很喜欢这种变态的装束。埃温德打开双腿，把手指伸进濡湿的后穴里抽插，不一会就有黏腻的液体滴落。跟在他身后的那个侍从显然裤裆已经顶起了一块。“哎呀，你也兴奋起来了吗？”埃温德扯了扯手中的牵引绳，那名戴着项圈的侍从就像狗一样四肢着地，用热切的眼神看着他，“是的，请赐予我您的蜜汁吧……”

“可以，你就喝个痛快吧。”得到了应允，那名侍从立刻急切的仰起头伸出舌头舔舐埃温德后穴里涌出的体液。看着埃温德和他的男宠这种淫乱的行径，精灵只觉得一阵反胃。

埃温德已经开始上下撸动自己的肉棒手淫起来，他注意到精灵看向这边的眼神，于是直起身子，一脚踢开了他的侍从，那侍从被踢了一脚以后居然还射精了。

“这么快就射了，看来你也消耗的差不多了，我该找个新的了。”埃温德嫌弃的看了侍从一眼，然后走向精灵，“你的工作完成了吗？”

“如你所见。”精灵看着埃温德。

埃温德粗暴的抓起精灵的头发把他的脑袋提起来，然后用他已经硬起来的肉棒抽打在精灵的脸上，“你应该跪在地上向我行礼，然后说‘尊敬的大人，我已经完成了。’话都不会说，你这个废物。”

精灵觉得自己快要疯掉了，一时间忘了自己的处境破口大骂起来，“你这个恶心的婊子，你以为这样折磨我就会让他喜欢你吗，别做梦了！”

谁知，埃温德居然用十分怜悯的眼神看着他，“天真的小可爱，你不会真的觉得我喜欢他吧？我只是觉得他的鸡巴看起来还不错……其实你就另寻新欢让那个男人成为我的奴隶就好了啊，但是你傻乎乎的一门心思喜欢他……抱歉了，我这个人最讨厌有人和我抢东西，哪怕那只是个人肉按摩棒。”

“你……你这个疯子……”精灵难以置信的看着埃温德，“你居然只是把他当……！”

“不然呢？”埃温德讥笑道，随后变了脸色，“你刚才说我什么来着，我想想，恶心的婊子是吗？”他用力踢上精灵的肚子，看着他一边呕吐一边从屁股里喷出剩余的精液，“可如果说你是婊子那还是抬举你了。你这个一年四季发情的杂种，你活在这世上唯一的价值就是去讨好你的家畜主人。好让它们眷顾你，让你有机会生下一堆和你一样脏兮兮的小杂种。”

“啊对了，反正你和你的主人们语言不通，我看你这张嘴留着语言功能也没什么必要……反正马的阴茎那么大你的舌头也没什么发挥余地。”

那名侍从已经站起来走向了精灵，手里拿着匕首。埃温德满意的看着他，“做事还是挺利索的，我就多留你一阵子吧。”那侍从感动的快要哭出来了，对埃温德千恩万谢之后，对精灵举起了匕首。

“啊，现在你看起来更可爱了不是吗。”看着因为疼痛喉咙里发出不成样子哀嚎的精灵，埃温德笑了笑。他踩上被侍从割下来丢在地上的舌头，狠狠把那截粉色的软肉碾进泥土里。“这样新娘的修行就完成了，你可以去见你的丈夫了。”

精灵有些迷茫的看着他，埃温德只是拍了拍手，又有几个侍从出来开始搬运精灵。“给这孩子好好洗洗，把他打扮的好看一点。”

精灵这几天来第一次感觉到自己还是一个人，他被止了血，能舒服的泡个澡。虽然这些人给他套了一件婚纱，但既然他可以离开这个鬼地方了，埃温德这一点小小的羞辱对他而言也没什么关系了。

可是他见到的是一匹保养十分良好的高大骏马，体型比他之前交尾的都要大。看着精灵惨白的脸色，埃温德忍不住放声大笑起来，“你不会以为我会放你走吧？真是的，我可是好不容易给你找来一位如意郎君，它身为你的主人愿意和你这种货色结婚可是你莫大的荣幸。”埃温德还将马匹的肉棒展示给精灵，“我特意找了肉棒大到连你这种松弛杂种都可以满足的对象呢。”

埃温德后退坐在侍从搬来的椅子上，“好了，婚礼该开始了，让两位新人开始恩爱吧。”

精灵只能发出不成字句的惨叫，他被身强力壮的侍从们拖了过去，婚纱层叠繁复的下摆被撩起，侍从们强行扒开他的后穴把他往马的阴茎上按。埃温德托着腮，他可以想象得出精灵的下体如何被硕大的阴茎撕裂出血，身体里被搅的乱七八糟。精灵的腹部有一个阴茎形状的凸起，即便他再怎么厌恶，这具身体已经很习惯和马性交了，正殷勤的咬着马匹粗长的肉棒。他后穴那圈血肿的肉一边挤出精液一边蠕动着，衔接处因为摩擦，粘稠的精液已经起了泡泡。

侍从们已经松开手退下了，精灵被插在阴茎上动弹不得，他的身体紧紧贴着马匹的，被操得四肢离地只能用屁股夹紧肉棒依附于侵犯他的马。精灵目光涣散的看着前方，埃温德在他和马匹做爱的助兴下正在与侍从们调情，他看到最后的画面是埃温德扶着一名侍从硬邦邦的的阴茎走向自己，然后就被一片白色糊住了视线……

“啊，又是你。”一名看起来就很傲慢的男人看到埃温德的时候皱紧了眉，他是在对这个纠缠自己的家伙喜欢不起来。

“别那么臭着脸的。”埃温德笑的很暧昧，“今天是你生日，我是来送你礼物的。”

埃温德示意手下牵上来一匹漂亮健硕的马，那匹马身材高大，毛色油亮，还装饰了豪华的马鞍。马鞍两侧垂下来的长长的披风与毛色十分相称。一向喜爱收藏马匹的男人一下子就心情好了大半。他快步走向那批良驹，眼睛里是毫不掩饰的赞美。

“对了，还有一个更好的东西要给你看看。”埃温德上前掀开了马身两侧的披风。

精灵的四肢被镣铐束缚固定在马肚子下，马的阴茎正插在他的屁股里面，显然正在进行着性交。精灵圆滚滚的肚子里不知道被灌了多少精液。他身上仍然穿着婚纱，但是纱裙里糊满了干掉的精液，不仅脏的看不出模样还有一股让人想要后退的异味。

他的目光在触及到心上人的时候流露出凄惨的绝望，他的嗓子早就哑了，可此时还是条件反射想要哭泣喊叫。他张开嘴，男人发现口腔里没有舌头。这个时候马显然又射精了，精灵的屁股用力收缩了一下，然后精液从后面漏了出来。

“被那么多马轮过了他居然还心心念念爱着你，太感人了。你看，他看到你的时候高兴的都把精液喷出来了，以前明明再多精液都能憋住的。”埃温德装模作样的说着，“这可不行，你要做好妻子的本分啊，对着别的男人献媚你丈夫会不高兴的。”

男人铁青着脸，他憋了半天，好不容易反应过来，还来不及唾骂埃温德的恶行，就被那些侍从制服了。埃温德过去解开他的皮带，把男人的阴茎从裤子里掏了出来。

“我果然没看错，真是一根很有精神的鸡巴。”男人悲哀的发现他完全没有反抗的余地，埃温德似乎比这些侍从还要强。埃温德用脸去蹭了蹭男人的阴茎，然后捧住它开始吸吮前端。“怎么样，那孩子现在舌头都没有了，也没办法像现在这样给你舔。”埃温德含混不清的说着，“这么美味的鸡巴给别人吃就太浪费了。”

他愈发兴奋起来，把阴茎含的越来越深，最后干脆把男人摁倒在地，双手撑在对方的大腿上。脑袋不停的上下抽动贪婪的吃着肉棒。过了一会从他的鼻子里喷出了一点白色的浊液，显得他那副痴态更加不忍直视。埃温德慢慢吐出了阴茎，把嘴里的东西全部咽了下去，摸了摸鼻子里漏出来的精液。

“哈，看着你的小可爱被马强奸很兴奋呢，我都没深入的口就射了这么多。”埃温德站起来，脸色难看的男人从下面看见了埃温德已经湿透的底裤，屁股上湿掉的布料还有一个凹陷的洞，是埃温德那难耐的后穴拼命吸吮形成的，那里现在也一鼓一鼓的，像是活物一般。

“不过不要因为早泄难过，我会把你调教成优秀的性奴的。”埃温德脱下裤子然后伏在了男人身上，“那么现在开始，我就要用屁股不间断的强奸你了，我亲爱的新宠物。”

end


End file.
